


Who Owns Your Body When You Die

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Existential Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Red killed Blue now he's making pepper-steak and talking to Purple about how Blue would hate this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: anonymous





	Who Owns Your Body When You Die

Red called an emergency meeting.

"Man." Pink complained.

"Who. Where." White begged.

"I found some more real meat. That's all. Want me to cook it up?"

"Real meat? Not reconstituted turkey smoothie." They were very interested in a hot meal.

"You heard me. Lime, get over here you bastard and grill this for me." Red said, and Lime beamed and went off alone with him.

"Lame that Blue can't be here." Purple leaned on the pantry and watched them cutting around fat of the fresh meat.

"Huh? Oh, Blue? Hee told me he was on comms all night. Wanted a nap. Napping, right now."

"Ah, right right. Well, he's a vegan, also. That mean macaroni and fruit only, right."

"Right." Red said. "Well, good. He can sleep right through it and not feel left out. I mean, we better not wake him. I mean, I could. I could check on him. I think he's pretty tired, wouldn't want to come out. You know." Red accidentally put his hand in the pool of blood on the cutting board. It was less watery, I guess, because this meat hadn't been frozen or cleaned. I mean, Red cleaned it when he cut it up. Steak shaped. They'd cut it again, into strips. They'd flayed it up to cook it with some of the canned peppers.

"Funny Blue. One time in the medbay we were, you know, and he started ranting that he'd never be an organ donor. Man meats. He, he said since you have to be dead to do it, he was worried an evil guy would get his organs. You know, since you can't control that if you're dead."

"Oh. Wow. Huh. What about if it was his niece or something."

"I'm sure that's different. I think he just didn't want his body screwed around with in death. You'd think spacemen wouldn't care so much, since we're basically government payload." Purple said, and Lime slid the meat into the pan with the onions and it crackled. "But, if I could choose, I'd want to get airlocked with chemicals on my suit that makes me look like I'm on fire. If I happened to die in space."

"Right. I dunno, I think we shouldn't gossip about Blue." Lime said. "I don't know. Isn't there religious things about needing your body all in one piece. I mean. I dunno. I wouldn't really want to be ashes, that's just a lot of work for your family."

"Or eaten by wolves. Or picked by vultures."

"Uh-huh." Red was having an out of body experience.

"Maybe you get a mulligan for that." Lime said.


End file.
